Not Such A Woman of Your Word?
by ChelseaBloom
Summary: (A.U.) Elizabeth and Will take to the high seas with a certain captain... please R/R! (I suck @ summaries)
1. I can't do it

Ok, I saw 'Pirates of the Caribbean' and may I say, it is one of the best movies I have ever seen! Being me, I got all inspired and decided to write a fic.  
  
Disc: If I OWNED 'Pirates of the Caribbean', d' ya really think I'd be daydreaming about Orli and Johnny and writing pretend fiction for little or no profit?? No, if you're looking for the owners, Disney's over there *points somewhere to her left*  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Elizabeth Swann stood out on her balcony, reaching out for her boyfriend Will's hand. She pulled him onto the balcony with a grunt, his weight making her fall over. Will landed on top of her and gave her a long, lingering kiss.  
  
"We- should- move this- to- the bedroom" Elizabeth said between kisses. "Some- oh—someone might see."  
  
Reluctantly, Will broke the kiss. He knew Elizabeth was right. No sooner had she and Will gotten to the bed, however, than a knock sounded on the door.  
  
"Miss Elizabeth? Commodore Norrington's here to see you."  
  
Elizabeth sighed whilst Will scrambled to hide in the armoire. "Send him in."  
  
The door opened and the commodore came in. "Elizabeth" he came toward her, hands outstretched.  
  
"Hello, John" Elizabeth said with faintly disgusted look on her face. Norrington either didn't notice or chose to ignore it.  
  
"Ready for the big day?" Norrington asked. In just one week, he would have everything he'd always desired. Money, fame, power, and a beautiful wife. So what if he didn't love her? She was beautiful, and she was rich.  
  
'I'll never be ready for that horrible day' thought Elizabeth. Aloud, she forced a smile and said, "of course!" She had, after all, made a promise. And a Swann never broke a promise.  
  
"I'm very tired" Elizabeth said abruptly. "I think I shall lie down for a while."  
  
"Of course, darling" Norrington leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Elizabeth shuddered inwardly, and Will felt pangs of envy. He may have Elizabeth's heart, but Norrington would soon have her hand. He couldn't bear the thought.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The week passed much too quickly for Elizabeth's taste. Before she knew it, it was the night before her wedding. Elizabeth and Will lay together in Will's bed, and Elizabeth was staring off into space.  
  
"Will"  
  
"What is it, sweetheart?" Will kissed Elizabeth's forehead gently.  
  
"I can't do it. I can't marry Norrington."  
  
Will looked at her sympathetically. She had made this horrible promise, just to save his life. Didn't she know that a life without her was not worth living at all? A sudden idea came to Will's mind.  
  
"Elizabeth" Will clasped his hand in hers. "How would you feel about running away?"  
  
"Running away? But where would we go? What would we do for money? How would we get there?"  
  
"We could buy a small ship. How much money can you get your hands on- right now?"  
  
"Weeeeelll" Elizabeth considered a moment. "The bulk of Father's money is kept in his bedroom safe, and I don't know the combination. But, he does have some money in his study, and I have my savings. I think there should be enough to last us a while, if the ship we get isn't very expensive. Let's do it! Let's get out of here!"  
  
"Good. Go home, take only what you need. I'll meet you on your balcony in an hour." Will kissed Elizabeth's lips. "I love you, Elizabeth."  
  
"I love you too, Will" and with that Elizabeth vanished out the door and out of sight.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
An hour later, Will climbed up the trellis to Elizabeth's room as promised. Elizabeth met him on the balcony, dressed in breeches and a tunic. She tied her hair back and stuffed it under a cap, and she pronounced herself ready to go.  
  
"Let's go" Will whispered. He threw Elizabeth's bag down, then carefully helped her down the trellis.  
  
When the pair got to the bay, they set about finding a ship to purchase. Elizabeth had taken all her savings and the money in the safe in her father's study. She had also grabbed some jewelry to pawn, if necessary.  
  
Will scanned the dark bay and the docks. The docks were mostly empty except for one crew loading up their ship, ready to leave at the crack of dawn. It was black as pitch out on the bay; the moonlight was covered by the clouds in the sky. Just then, the clouds shifted and a dark silhouette was visible on the water. It looked like a ship. A very familiar looking ship.  
  
Will grabbed a telescope out of some random sailor's hand. He looked through it and grabbed Elizabeth's hand.  
  
"Elizabeth! Look! It's the Black Pearl!"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
That's all for now! Please R&R! 


	2. He's baaaaack!

I'm back with the 2nd chappy! Thanks to all of my great reviewers, I hope you like this installment.  
  
Gin: Thanks for the constructive criticism. Sorry I forgot to mention that this story is slight AU.  
  
Krissa: Hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the 1st one!  
  
Legolaslover: Thanks for the review, sorry about the symbols. ff.net's gone spastic and it's putting weird symbols where there should be quote marks.  
  
ElvenRanger13: Here's the update! Hope you like!  
  
Purple Sky: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
SolaStar: Manda, Manda, Manda. That's why this is an AU! Here's the next part!  
  
Padfoot4ever: You didn't really think I wouldn't finish it, did you?? Here's the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own PotC or any of its characters. They belong to Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Jack Sp- excuse me, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow lowered the anchor into the bay. He and his crew had finally arrived in Port Royal, and now they could relax and go to bed. Jack yawned. It was 2:00 in the morning.  
  
Jack scanned the horizon with his telescope. He grinned when he saw that the dock was pleasantly free of the red suits that meant Royal Navy. He was in enough trouble with them as it was. Just then, Jack thought he heard something. It sounded like - Jack strained his ears - like oars, slicing through the water. Jack trained the telescope to the source of the noise.  
  
"Will! Elizabeth!" Warmly, Jack smiled at the couple. He lowered a rope down the side of the ship, and Will and Elizabeth climbed it.  
  
"And what brings you two out here in the middle of the night?"  
  
"We need to get away" Will answered.  
  
"I can't marry Norrington" Elizabeth said at the same time.  
  
Jack's eyes twinkled. "Not such women of your word after all, are ye lass? Well, ye can come with us if you'd like. We'll be here until tomorrow afternoon, pickin' up supplies."  
  
"We'll watch over your ship for ya, then."  
  
"Jack smiled. "Thanks. Now, let me show you guys to your room."  
  
Jack led the couple downstairs to a roomy stateroom.  
  
"But these are your quarters!" Elizabeth protested.  
  
"Nay, my quarters are across the hall. This is the first mate's room, but Gibbs prefers to sleep with the crew."  
  
Elizabeth yawned just then, and Jack left the young couple to themselves so that they could get some rest. Or rather, so they could "get some rest".  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The next afternoon, the ship set sail out of Port Royal. Elizabeth and Will stood up on the deck with Jack.  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
"What is it, Will?"  
  
Will shook his head. "Never mind" he answered.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Governor's mansion, everything was in complete chaos.  
  
"What do you mean, she's not here?"  
  
"I looked everywhere, sir, every room in the house. And, well, it's just like I said. She isn't here."  
  
Just then, their next-door neighbor knocked on the door.  
  
"I just thought you might like to know, sir. William Turner's missing!"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!" Will, Jack, and Elizabeth were singing, slightly tipsy from the rum they had had at dinner. Gibbs and Anamaria came up on deck.  
  
"Gibbs, where d' you think we should go?"  
  
"How about St. Croix, sir?" Gibbs answered with a twinkle in his eyes. "There's a wealthy island for ya!"  
  
"St. Croix it is!" Jack rose to take his leave, and walked away with Gibbs and Anamaria following. This left Will and Elizabeth alone on the deck, watching the sunset. (A.N: How romantic!)  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
"Yes, Will?"  
  
"It may seem a bit- well- off to ask you this on what was supposed to be your wedding night, but -" Will took a deep breath - "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Of course! Nothing would make me happier than to become Mrs. William Turner!"  
  
Will kissed Elizabeth. "Shall we go celebrate?"  
  
"What did you have in mind, Mr. Turner?" Elizabeth asked saucily.  
  
"Why don't you come with me and find out?" And with that, the couple headed down to their bed.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Commodore John Norrington paced his bedchamber agitatedly.  
  
"Damn her! Damn her and that little pansy- boy, Will! I needed this marriage, dammit!"  
  
Well, that Turner boy would get his. John smiled. 'What would it be like' he wondered 'to be killed with a sword you had made by hand?'  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Ye know I can perform legally binding marriage ceremonies?"  
  
"No, actually, I didn't know that" replied Elizabeth.  
  
"Ye forget lass, I'm"-  
  
-"Captain Jack Sparrow, we know, we know" said Will.  
  
Jack began rifling through the doors in his desk. "I know they're here somewhere - ah ha!" Jack extracted two pieces of parchment.  
  
"See? This certifies that, as a captain, I can perform the ceremony, and here is a marriage license."  
  
(A.N: I don't know if they had marriage licenses back then, or if captains can really perform legally binding marriages, but go with me on this, people!)  
  
Elizabeth and Jack signed the paper, and Gibbs and Anamaria were called in as witnesses.  
  
Jack cleared his throat. "Everyone 'ere? Let's get on with it, then."  
  
Will and Elizabeth stood expectantly in front of Jack.  
  
"Do you, Elizabeth, take William Turner to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold in sickness and in health and all that good stuff?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Will, same question."  
  
"I do."  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Will proceeded to do so with great passion. Just then, Jimmy appeared on the deck.  
  
"We've just reached St. Croix, sir."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Next chapter coming soon! Please review!!!!! 


End file.
